The Talk
by Sculla
Summary: James decides to give Commander Shepard a talking too regarding his relationship with Steve.


_**Ok so another fill for kinkmeme. James gives Shepard the 'If you hurt Esteban I will kill you' talk.**_

James watched Shepard and Steve from across the shuttle bay as he pulled apart his Mattock and began cleaning it. It was good to see Esteban back to his normal happy self, he thought. The pilot's laugh echoed across the room causing James lips to pull into a faint smile; Shepard was good for Esteban. He looked back up at the pair in time to see the Commander lean in close to Steve and murmur something in his ear that caused the pilot's cheeks to flush and form a shy smile before he nodded in agreement. James felt an uncomfortable flare at the sight and flicked his eyes away quickly; not because it was two men, hell humanity had lost that stigma over nearly one hundred and fifty years ago, no it was because he felt like he was intruding on something personal.

"Seeya, Vega!"

James looked up and saw Shepard give him a wave in farewell as he stepped into the elevator. He waved a greasy hand in response and looked over to his friend. Esteban was watching Shepard's retreating back wearing a faint smile and his eyes were practically shining with happiness. Huh, his friend was more into Shepard than he had originally thought. James watched as Steve turned back to the Kodiak's rear thruster and resumed doing whatever it was he was doing lighter in the shoulder's than he had been before the Commander's visit.

"You ever going to put down that blow torch, Esteban?" he called out across the shuttle bay. He saw the pilot shoot an amused glance over his shoulder before returning to his work.

"Why do you ask Mr Vega?" Steve responded.

James grinned as he expertly reassembled his rifle and gave it a final wipe down. "We're docked at the Citadel for a few days my friend, you know what they say about all work and no play."

Steve lowered the blow torch and leaned against the thruster with crossed arms. "I didn't know you cared." He laughed. "Then why are you still here, Mr Vega?" he added with a grin.

James wiped his hands and tossed the dirty rag onto the bench behind him. "Don't you worry, Esteban. I won't be here much longer and I plan to be late back." He replied.

Steve smiled and shook his head at the answer before his face took on a pinkish hue and he rubbed his jaw in self-consciously. "Well I might be a little late myself, Mr Vega." He stated with a grin. "The Commander is taking me somewhere special tonight."

James grinned at Steve's answer. "Oh really?" he asked as he leant back on the bench and crossed his arms.

"Would I lie to you?" Steve replied.

"Don't I know it?" James laughed before he pushed off the bench and began making his way to the elevator. "Catch you later Esteban, I've got a date with the card table." He called out as he tapped the button to take him up. He saw Steve shake his head with a smile before returning to the shuttle and shook his own head at the pilot's actions. James crossed his arms and lent against the wall as he waited for the lift to take him up and ran over what the pilot had told him. Esteban had a date with the Commander tonight; somewhere special too. That meant that this thing between the man he thought as a brother, and his commanding officer was serious. He frowned as he watched the numbers change above the door. Esteban being serious meant that James should probably have a little talk with the Commander, just to make sure he was taking the relationship seriously too.

"Hey EDI?" he asked out loud hoping the AI would answer him. "Where's Loco at?"

"_Commander Shepard is currently in his quarters, Lieutenant._" The metallic tinged voice of EDI responded. "_Would you like me to inform the Commander that you would like to speak with him?_" she asked.

James paused for a second before nodding. "Yeah, thanks EDI."

There was a moment's silence before EDI began talking again. "_The Commander will see you in his quarters, Lieutenant._" She reported. "_I've redirected the elevator."_

"Thanks." James answered absently as he thought about what he was going to say to Shepard once he saw him. With a frown he realised that he couldn't just barge in there and tell him to look after Esteban or else; Shepard was his commanding officer, he could get into some deep shit if he did that. But then again this was Esteban's happiness he was talking about; his friend had already been through enough heartbreak and he wouldn't feel right if he didn't do his bit to make sure Steve stayed happy. The lift arriving at the Captain's Quarters took away any chance of further thought. James stepped out and paused before the door separating him from Shepard. Shifting his large form uneasily he gave himself a firm shake and hit the button allowing entry.

"James, EDI said you wanted to talk to me." Shepard said in greeting as he put down the datapad he'd be perusing and spun around in his chair to look up at the large marine. "Something bothering you?" he asked.

"Yeah." James looked around the room as he answered. The last time he'd been in Shepard's quarters was when he had gone up to ask the Commander for advice regarding the N7 program. From what James could see not much had changed; although he was fairly sure the fish tank used to have more fish last time.

"Ok, let me have it." Shepard said as he leaned back in his chair and eyed the pacing marine.

James stopped pacing and turned to Shepard. "This thing you have with Esteban; you serious about it?" he asked.

Shepard frowned and crossed his arms. "That's not really any of your business, Lieutenant." He answered.

It was the marine's turn to frown, he wanted an answer. "I've seen the looks Esteban gives you; he's serious, Loco." He stated. At Shepard's raised eyebrow he continued to frown, his _Abuela_ always told him that when it came to family you kept going until you got a straight answer and he was damned if Esteban wasn't family. So he would cross his arms and stare intently at his commander until he got an answer.

It seemed Shepard got the point as he sighed and rubbed a hand over the back of his neck uncomfortably. "Okay so maybe I'm serious about Steve too." He answered after a few seconds. A strange look crossed his face as he thought of something then he gazed up and shot James a vaguely amused look. "Vega, are you giving me The Talk?" he asked with a wry grin.

James shifted at being caught out but he just shook it off. "Maybe. Just think of it as a friendly warning." He answered.

Shepard smirked up at him from his sitting position. "Alright, give me your best shot." He directed.

Great, now Shepard making fun of him. The image of Steve standing by his console with tears running down his cheeks as he listened to the recording of Robert's last words flew through James' mind. He would die before he let Esteban go through that again. Determined, he pushed off the wall and stalked toward Shepard. Leaning down he placed a hand on either side of the Commander's chair and held his head several inches from Shepard's face causing the man to lean back in surprise. "Shepard, Steve is my brother in all but blood." He began. Shepard's blue eyes widened at the tone James used and the Commander realised the big marine was serious when he mentioned the pilot by name. "He's already been hurt once before and I don't want to see it happen again. If you do _anything_ to cause him any pain, commanding officer or no_ I. Will. End. You._" He growled fiercely before pushing back upright and sending the chair back a few inches.

Shepard eyed him warily for a few seconds before he cleared his throat nervously and nodded. "Right, understood Lieutenant." He answered slowly.

James gave a sharp nod in reply and the pair eyed each other for a few seconds. The strained silence caused James to break first and he cracked his neck and shifted uncomfortably. "Right…well…I'm gonna go; I promised a few of the refugees a game down in the docks." He said. "Nice talking with you, Loco." He added. He walked out of the room and into the elevator with a wide grin on his face; now as long as he won a few rounds of poker his day would be complete.

_AN: Well I just edited out the mistakes I only just noticed and changed something that a reviewer pointed out to me, rightfully I might add._


End file.
